Eve
by raoulett
Summary: TRADUCTION** Ta reine est morte, ton roi en a fini et elle ne te reviendra pas...


Cette histoire est une traduction de Eve , écrite par Margravine. Les histoires sur ce sujet sont rares et celle-là, bien écrite m'a tout de suite plu. Vous pouvez retrouver la version originale sur ce lien (en remplaçant comme toujours les espaces par des points !)

http://www fanfiction net/s/5675986/1/

…

_Ta reine est morte_

Tu les regardes porter son corps dans une procession majestueuse à travers Poudlard. Tu vois d'autres étudiants tomber à genoux, se détourner, pleurer sans gène ou dans un coin reculé, à l'abri, croient-ils, des regards.

Tu sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça ; croire qu'il y a toujours une vérité cachée, mais tu sais que tu peux aussi faire mieux que te laisser aller à la douleur.

Après tout, elle n'est pas ta mère. Elle n'est pas ta chair, ni ton sang, ni même la directrice de ta maison. Mais elle est la seule famille que tu aies connue, et alors que tu regardes son corps gris, tu maudis l'homme que tu appellais « Père » pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, il aurait dû reconnaître, comme il en était capable pour le reste du monde, le pouvoir concentré dans cette petite femme rondelette. Elle avait évidemment toujours été là, une partie du décor, indispensable au quatuor. Elle était l'équilibre et la symétrie, bien qu'elle n'apportât aucun éclat, comparé au rayonnement de Rowena, à la fougue de Godric et à l'ambition de Salazar. Elle prenait ceux qui restaient, la lie dont personne ne voulait, et si elle ne pouvait en faire des Merlins et des Morganes, ce n'était pas par manque de tendresse.

Et maintenant que la douce, patiente, sage Helga n'est plus, on dirait que le cœur de Poudlard, la chaude étreinte rassurante de son esprit est morte avec elle.

Ses doigts fatigués et calleux avaient tressé les fondements de notre petite société, lissé tous ses faux-plis et elle avait tenu fermement le tout dans ses paumes compétentes.

C'était finalement Helga et non Rowena la reine. Sa mort, l'exposition de son corps te le prouve largement.

Ta reine est morte, et personne ne sait pourquoi. Sauf toi, peut-être.

_Ton roi en a fini_

Il est ton père, ton maître, le responsable de ta maison. Il est ton roi et c'est pour lui que tu t'es battue toutes ces années. Tu t'es surpassée et ton corps est allé bien au-delà de toutes les limites humaines, tu as sué des larmes de sang pour obtenir un semblant de sourire, un signe de tête, une reconnaissance de ton géniteur.

Tu n'es pas le fils, l'enfant qu'il voulait ; tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour continuer son œuvre. Tu es un échec par défaut, incapable d'autre chose que materner les futurs héritiers de Serpentard.

Mais malgré son indifférence, malgré sa déception, son désintérêt pour ton éducation, tu l'aimes. Il n'est pas un farouche guerrier comme Gryffondor, ni un prince magnifique comme l'époux de Serdaigle, il n'admet pas de comparaison. C'est un roi, la majesté gravée dans chaque parcelle de son être. Il voit des choses que la plupart des mortels ne peuvent pas même comprendre, lui, le rêveur, le visionnaire, le prophète. C'est sa volonté et ses rêves qui ont amené ici le premier des Quatre, bien que ce fût Poufsouffle qui les maintint unis. Il est ton dernier espoir contre la souillure de l'impureté, la menace des masses sous-humaines qui tiennent tes frères sous leur coupe en permanence.

Mais en dépit de son pouvoir, de l'aura d'autorité qui suinte de chacun de ses pores, de l'attraction médusante de son regard d'agate, il s'est brisé comme un roseau, ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir de grand roi qui se tient devant toi.

Tu te demandes ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Personne ne sait. Tu as senti le château vaciller depuis ses fondations, tu as entendu ce bruit que personne n'eût pu imaginer venir d'autre chose que d'un duel. A vrai dire, ces rixes étaient devenues chose commune ces derniers mois, et tu présageais qu'il te faudrait être particulièrement prudente lorsque tu t'éloignerais des terres conquises et connues des cachots du château, et éviter toute relation avec les joyeux Gryffondors.

Tu avais tord.

Le pire dans cette histoire était que tu savais. Enfouie au plus profond de toi, loin sous cette façade soigneusement construite de parfaite Sang-pur, derrière tes pensées les plus secrètes, avait subsisté cette persistante incertitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; la journée si étrangement calme, les Fondateurs introuvables. Tu avais accueilli le fracas du duel comme un retour à la normalité. Pourtant tu avais frémis, sans pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi.

Tu n'es pas la pythie. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de prédire que le schisme entre les maisons ne fera que s'élargir avec les siècles. Tu ne peux pas prévoir que tes enfants, les Blacks, les Selwyn, les Gaunt et un Jedusor vont provoquer le naufrage de la société.

Tu ne peux savoir que ton propre père va t'abandonner, s'envoler avant même la fin de l'office funéraire. Tu ne sauras jamais qu'il ne t'as pas imposé le secret de la Chambre, ni que par manque d'amour et de confiance, il te l'a caché pendant seize ans.

Tu vas retourner à tes affaires, ramasser les morceaux épars de ta maison, les rassemblant de ta main blanche, serrer les poings et ressouder de ton propre sang les tessons de ta couronne brisée. Tu vas dissiper les rumeurs sur une certaine Chambre, tu ne permettras pas la dissolution de ta maison. Tu penses que maintenant que tu es sortie de ton coin, tout cela appartient au passé. Tu trouves que la lumière du jour est un mélange capiteux de gloire et de douleur. Tu relèves la tête, grandis dans ton règne et tu t'assures qu'il y aura toujours un endroit où l'on enseignera aux Sang-purs les anciens usages et l'Etiquette.

Mais toujours tu te demanderas ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi Serdaigle s'était-elle retirée du monde après ces événements ? Pourquoi Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'étaient-ils plus parlé ? Pourquoi Helga était-elle morte ?

Sa mort avait-t-elle été orchestrée de la main de l'un des trois autres ? Tu ne poserais jamais la question tout haut. Sa mort tachait-t-elle leurs mains ? Poudlard pourrait –t-il jamais payer cette dette ? Les hantait-t-elle, spectre réprobateur leur rappelant à chaque instant à quel point de déchéance ils sont tombés ? Serpentard était-il parti parce qu'Helga plutôt que toi était sa bouée de sauvetage ?

Tu ne sauras jamais. Mais il est une chose que tu sais, tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Il en a fini.

_Elle ne te reviendra pas_

Il est parti mais tu ne t'en soucies plus. La seule pensée dont tu es encore capable va à la femme étendue dans sa bière, qui ne viendra plus jamais à notre aide, qui ne reviendra plus jamais. Même pas pour toi, l'enfant qu'elle a fait sauter sur ses genoux et qu'elle a toujours considéré comme l'un des siens.

Tu t'interroges sur ses motivations, te demandes si elle n'était pas secrètement amoureuse de ton père. Tu te demandes si elle n'est pas la mère dont on t'a dit qu'elle était morte en couches, tu te dis même qu'alors, cela voudrait dire que l'on t'aurait par deux fois renié. Tu penses que, peut-être t'a-t-elle pris comme elle a pris les autres enfants dont personne ne voulait, pour son propre bien. Son seul enfant avait pris la clé des champs et était parti loin, alors que chacun des autres Fondateurs avait un héritier, et même un de rechange, une miniature qu'ils entraînaient à faire respecter les traditions de Poudlard. Tu trouves qu'il est facile de se mentir à soi-même, mais tu ne parviens pas à y croire totalement ; derrière tes paupières, tu ne parviens pas à rayer l'image de l'éclatante reine.

En fin de compte, tu te moques de savoir pourquoi elle t'aimait, comment elle est morte. Ta reine est morte, ton roi en a fini et elle ne pourra jamais te revenir.

…

Si vous lisez l'anglais, je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire cette fiction. Ma traduction est loin de lui rendre justice, même mon pavé de dictionnaire ne trouve pas toujours d'équivalent parfait à son texte. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et à une autre fois…

Raoulett


End file.
